The Tension and The Spark
by Cri3nna
Summary: heya
1. The Tension and The Spark: Part 1

Susie rolled over her bed for about the thousandth time that night, she just couldn't get the vision of Jonesy and that Donna woman out of her head. Her on top of him and...ugh. She wasn't disgusted really, she was just sad. The first time she'd had seen Jonesy naked should have been months ago after their date at the pub. But she had gone and ruined it by bringing up that stupid footballer and his medallion. Why did she suggest Jonesy planted it when deep down she knew he wouldn't have? She had waited for that date for so long and then opened her mouth and ruined everything. Now he was with Donna and she had lost her chance.

What did he see in Donna anyway? Okay, so she was skinny and pretty but she was also kind of flighty and all over the place. She had been a prostitute as well and seemingly uneducated. God, what was she thinking? Thinking she was better than Donna just because she had finished school and had a stable job, that was so unlike her. Well for whatever reason Jonesy was more attracted to Donna that Susie. It must be because she's so skinny and pretty, thought Susie. She's beautiful. I'm just an awful person, that's why he doesn't like me anymore.

Susie got up, turned on her light and stood in front of the mirror. She undressed silently and stood there looking at her reflection. What she saw did not please her. I'm so ugly, she thought. Scrutinising every inch of skin and every freckle she wondered why she hadn't realised it before. I'm fat! That's why Jonesy doesn't like me, why I'm so unattractive and why Donna is so beautiful, she's so thin. I need to lose a lot of weight to be able to compete with her. But, if that's what it takes I'll do it.

The next morning Susie skipped breakfast and snuck out of the pub before Chrissy saw her. She walked briskly to work and arrived satisfyingly out of breath. That's when she saw him. Her face fell immediately. How could she work with this man all day long? She had this great desire to grab hold of him there and then but at the same time couldn't bear the thought of him looking at her.

"Ah Susie, good morning," said Mark.

"Hi sarge," she murmered, noticing Jonesy tense at the sound of her voice.

"You and Jones are out on patrol now," Mark told her, holding out the keys.

"Um, okay...great," she forced a smile. Self consciously she walked out to the car and got into the drivers seat. She heard the passenger door open and the weight of his body as he hopped onto the seat next to her. Counting to three she forced herself to look at him.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi Suse," he replied.

"Where are we going?" she asked, suddenly remembering she hadn't even asked Mark.

"Um, just around the school and up to Widgerie Creek and see how we go from there," he said.

"Cool," she murmured before turning her eyes to the road.

Susie avoided looking at Jonesy and tried to concentrate on driving. His attempts at conversation fell flat until she swerved to avoid a pigeon in front of her and narrowly missed crashing into a tree.

"Susie," Jonesy asked, "Is there a problem?"

"Uh...no no," she mumbled unconvincingly.

"Are you sure?" he queried.

"Yes yes," she snapped. "Can we just get on with it?"

"Why are you being such an icequeen today?" he joked.

"Please!" she said, her voice rising. "Don't pretend you don't know it was me who walked in on you the other day?"

"What?" he spat. "That was you?"

"Mmmmmmm yep," she said, looking at the dashboard.

"You could've knocked," he snapped.

"I did knock," she protested. "Besides that's not the point."

"Really?" he yelled. "Can't I fuck whoever I want in my own room without you looking?"

"Yes...yes you can," she muttered, her head down. "I...I didn't mean to..."

"Look, forget it okay?" he said. "This situation is bad enough."

"What situation?" she asked.

"Well me and you," he said. "I know you've been trying to break me and Donna up."

"What?" she cried. "That's the last thing I've been doing. I was trying to help you Jonesy. She's bad news and she doesn't care about you."

"How do you know who Donna does or does not care about?" yelled Jonesy. "What gives you the right to barge in and start telling me what to do?"

"That's not what I'm trying to do Jonesy," she sighed. "Please..."

"Look, just forget it Susie," he muttered. "Whatever we may or may not have had its finished now okay? I'm with Donna now so you can butt out. Are we clear?"

"Crystal," she whispered.

"Now lets get the lunches," he muttered angrily.

When they arrived back at the station the last thing Susie felt like doing was talking to anyone. She headed to her desk and tried to literally bury herself in paperwork.

"Aren't you hungry Suse?" asked Kelly, eyeing Susie's uneaten lunch.

"Oh, not at the moment actually Kel," she replied. "Do you want it?"

"Nah, I'm right thanks. But I'm sure Joss would take you up on the offer of a free lunch...you know he has a bottomless stomache," she laughed.

"Did I here my name?" Joss asked, popping his head around the door.

"Here Fabio, free food," Kelly said, chucking him the bag. "Susie doesn't want it."

"Thanks Suse you're a champ," he smiled.

"Yes, isn't she?" said Jonesy sarcastically, entering the station and heading towards the lockers.

"Everything okay with him Susie?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah, its just great," she said, continuing to write.

"You know," Kelly said, "I reckon you and him would've been good together."

"Oh yeah?" she replied. "I don't think so."

"Nah seriously, he's not bad looking," Kelly continued.

"I don't think he's really my type," Susie smiled half heartedly.

"And who is your type Susie?" Joss laughed suggestively.

"Certainly not you greaseball," joked Kelly. "The Enrique Iglesias look is out."

Kelly and Joss continued to argue playfully whilst Susie continued her paperwork. They didn't notice how quite she was or how she took an hour to fill out one misadventure form. They didn't even notice her slip out of the station at the end of her shift without a word.

When Susie arrived at the pub she slipped upstairs without checking to see if anyone of her colleagues were there for a drink. She didn't say hi to Chrissy or stay for the dinner menu. She looked at Jonesy's door as she passed it but then shook her head, snap out of it Suse, she told herself.

Shutting her door she hopped straight into bed. She didn't feel like eating or a shower or even watching some mindless television show. She just wanted to sleep away all the horrible things that happened and wake up to a new and uncomplicated life....and it was only day one.


	2. The Tension and The Spark: Part 2

Jonesy looked over at Donna sleeping peacefully beside him. It had been so long since he had had someone to come home to, someone who was glad to see him. He'd been burnt before, Tess of course. She'd really messed him around. It hadn't been her fault but the situation had turned into a big mess. In the end he was just tired of it all, the fighting and the complications, it had worn him down. After that he hadn't wanted to let anyone in but along came Susie. The attraction came out of no where. She'd had a rough time and so had he but somehow it just felt right. Now he'd screwed that one up.

Where did Donna fit into all of this? She was just so kind and devoted, made him feel like he was so important and special. It was a good feeling knowing that someone needed him. She needed protection and someone to give her a fair go and she needed love. As much as he tried to pretend he knew he didn't love her. He could give her support and a roof over her head but it wasn't the same thing as loving her. She needed him and he couldn't let her down, could he? Donna had helped him through a tough time, after he'd found out about Susie and Ben. But Ben was out of the picture now. He didn't need the comfort anymore and if he kept the relationship with Donna going he'd feel like he was using her. What he really wanted was to make things alright with Susie and take back all of the horrible things he'd said to her in the patrol car a few short hours ago. He missed her smiling face already, full of hope and warmth. He'd made that face twisted and angry yesterday. He wished she was here next to him but instead another woman was in her place. Watching her breathe in and out made him realise how empty he felt, everything just seemed wrong.

"Hey mate, hows it going?" said PJ when Jonesy arrived at the station the next morning.

"Yeah, not bad thanks, yourself?" he replied.

"Getting there," PJ laughed. "If I only I could find a donut around here."

"Perhaps you should ask Amy, she seems to be able to find everything," Joss chimed in.

"I heard that," Amy called out from her office.

"Jones, morning," said Mark with a smile. "You're out on patrol with Raynor again today. Although, she appears to be running a little late."

"No worries," Jonesy said. "We'll go as soon as she gets here."

"Sorry," Susie called, "Sorry I'm late."

"Are you alright Suse? You look a bit pale," Mark asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied quickly, "Just a bit tired.

"Ah, well, if you say so," he said, "Today you're out on patrol with..."

"Me," Jonesy said firmly.

"Ok," she mumbled.

"After you."

In the patrol car...

"Look Susie before you say anything I'm..." Jonesy began.

"Don't," she replied, looking out the window.

"Can you let me..."

"I said _don't,_ alright?" she said, glancing him for a second before turning her eyes back to the road.

"Please," he continued. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what I said yesterday. I...I was out of line."

"Don't worry about it."

"I will worry about it," he persisted. "I mean, I know you were just trying to help and stuff. But me and Donna...we're just..."

"I said its fine," she murmured.

"Ok, well what I said about me and you then..."

"Jonesy really," Susie said softly. "It's okay. I know you don't like me anymore. I'm glad you're with Donna and I hope you will be happy together, You don't need to keep worrying because I'm totally fine with it."

"Suse..." Jonesy said.

"What?" she turned to face him. At that moment Jonesy leaned in and kissed her. He put his hand on her face as he felt her respond. They kissed slowly and passionately and he began to move his hand down her neck.

"Don't," she cried, suddenly pushing him away.

"What?" he asked, surprised.

"Just don't, its wrong," she said, looking down.

If you mean Donna then..."

"I mean a whole lot of things. I just...can you just drive back to the station now?"

When they arrived Jonesy tried to talk to her again but she hopped out of the car without a word and ran into the station.

Susie ducked into the bathroom and locked the door. She pressed her face against the wall and felt the tiles, they were cool on her skin. She looked at her tear stained face in the mirror. _Everything just hurt so badly_. She suddenly felt as if she was going to be sick. She just couldn't this anymore. Turning on the tap she listened to the water running down the sink, trickling away. She cupped her hands and splashed water on her face and neck, rubbing the skin clean...she rubbed so hard that her skin began to go red...only in the places that he touched her.


	3. The Tension and The Spark: Part 3

That night Susie couldn't sleep. She just kept thinking about the kiss, Jonesy and Donna and the mess she had become a part of. She felt so guilty about kissing Jonesy when he was with another woman. She didn't like Donna, to say the least, but she didn't want to steal her boyfriend away either. She only wanted Jonesy if it wasn't going to hurt anyone else. Regardless of Donna's faults she really did care for him, she didn't want to be the other woman. But when he kissed her...it just felt...amazing. That's why she kissed him back, she just couldn't resist. Her feelings for him were so deep that when they finally came to be in the position she had been dreaming of for months it was hard not to get swept away. But you shouldn't have Susie, her conscience told her, it was wrong. No more Jonesy until he sorts out the thing with Donna.

Knock knock.

Susie got up and padded over to the door.

"Jonesy," she blushed, embarrassed that she had been thinking about him.

"Suse," he murmured. "Can I come in?"

"I really don't think that is such a good..."

"Please," he looked at her, pleading.

"Okay," she caved in.

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened in the car today," he blurted out.

"You should be. Donna..." Susie began, before Jonesy cut her off.

"Don't worry about Donna. I'm worried about you," he looked at her.

"Me?" she asked, sitting down on the bed and putting her face in her hands.

"Yeah, you," he said as he sat down next to her.

"Jonesy, I really don't think you should be sitting down right there," she said.

"Why?" he smiled cheekily. When he saw the serious look on Susie's face his smile faded. "See Suse, this is why I'm worried about you. Your not happy anymore...I never see you smile."

"That's because I'm in love with you and your sleeping with someone else right across the hallway," she blurted out, immediately regretting it.

"You love me?" he looked at her tenderly.

"I...i...look, we can't do this okay," she mumbled unconvincingly. Jonesy leaned forward to kiss her but she moved her head. "Jonesy, you aren't listening to what I'm saying here."

"Suse, your not listening to your body.?" he said.

"My body?" she asked, taken aback.

"Mine is telling me to kiss you right here and right now. And that," he paused. "That...is exactly what I'm gonna do."

At that moment Jonesy leaned in and kissed her. Susie closed her eyes and kissed him back, hard. She wished this moment could last forever and all the problems in the world would go away. The moment didn't last long because Jonesy had other ideas, but he certainly made her forget all her problems... well he was a good distraction.

Jonesy pulled her pyjama top over her head and ran his hands up and down her back. She closed her eyes as he stroked her stomach and before she knew it they'd both lost all their clothes. Jonesy pushed her backwards on the bed and, although she felt guilty, she didn't resist. This was the moment she had been waiting for. But as she hugged Jonesy to her for their first time together all she could do was look past his shoulder and up to the ceiling, the moment was soured with guilt and disappointment.

Susie woke at 6am, just as the sunshine was beginning to filter through her Venetian blinds. She turned over to where he had been, her mind already told her he wouldn't be there but her heart was still hoping. She moved over to the other side of her double bed and lay where he had lay some hours before. She didn't feel happy. Although the sex was good it was based on lust, she knew that. She needed to wake up with him there beside her. She needed him to kiss her and tell her he didn't regret it and that he only wanted her. But he was back across the hallway next to Donna, who didn't know he'd ever left. So close yet so far away.

Susie had a shower to clear her head. When she came back to get her underwear she noticed something small on the ground near her bed. A condom wrapper. Now who carries one of those around in their pyjamas just in case? Someone who wanted to be extra careful...or someone who came over with the sole intention of sleeping with her? She felt sick.

When Susie arrived at the station she avoided Jonesy's eye contact and headed straight for the locker room. She shut the door behind her but Jonesy didn't take the hint because he followed her in immediately.

"Suse," he smiled, leaning in to kiss her. "What?" Susie held up the condom wrapper she had shoved in her pocked. "What can I say...I'm a responsible kinda guy." His smile faded when he saw her expression. "Suse, what is it?"

"You..." she pointed at him, feeling her voice falter. "You came over last night just so you could sleep with me."

"I..."

"How dare you manipulate my feelings just to get something from me. I mean...I just can't believe you. I really cared about you and...now you're playing both me and Donna...I just..." she began to cry. She hastily wiped her face and looked at the floor.

"Suse," he whispered. "Susie, you know I wouldn't do that to you. I care about you...you love me and..."

"No Jonesy, I said I was in love with...not that I love you love you..." she snapped.

"What's the difference?" he asked, puzzled.

"The difference is that I have feelings I can't control and you used them to manipulate me. To say 'I love you' is to commit to someone your heart and soul. And trust me that's the last thing I'd think of saying to you right now."

"Susie, I don't know what to say..." he began.

"Well I do," she said, looking up. "I say, get out!"


	4. The Tension and The Spark: P2

"Susie...Susie!"

"Huh? Sorry?" Susie looked up to see Amy standing over her.

"Your lunch," Amy explained, holding out the brown paper bag. "Be grateful, us detectives don't make a habit of this."

"Thanks Amy," Susie replied, smiling at her joke.

"You must be hungry," Amy remarked, "You've been working away at your desk for hours. I've never seen someone tackle paperwork so enthusiastically."

"Yeah, I kinda forgot about it coz I was busy. But...thanks."

"No worries." Susie watched Amy walk away and then glanced around at the office, she hadn't even noticed it that it was completely empty. Sighing she looked at her lunch, she hadn't eaten for three days now. But the idea of the sandwich inside the bag made her feel sick. Hurriedly, she opened her top drawer and shoved the sandwich right up the back. She leaned back in her chair and propped her head up with her hand. This whole situation was a mess. Her and Jonesy. She was so angry at him but she was too tired to fight it. After she had yelled at him in the locker room she had felt so dizzy and sick, which is why she forced herself to do paperwork. Not only as a distraction but so she could sit down, worried that if she walked around she might collapse. She needed something to keep her going. She slowly got up and moved over to the kitchen, grabbing onto chairs and desks as she went to stop her from falling...luckily no one else was around. She made herself a strong black coffee and made her way back to her desk the same way as she had to the kitchen. She sipped the coffee and pulled a face...it was so strong and bitter. She forced herself to drink it anyway and then put her head down on the desk and cried.

From the doorway Amy watched her with an odd expression on her face. It was as much concern as it was confusion...she wondering what the hell was going on.

A few moments later:

"Susie," Mark called loudly. Susie whipped her head up and wiped her eyes, trying to pretend that she hadn't been crying. "You and Jones are out on patrol," Mark said. Susie sighed as she saw Jonesy standing behind him. She got to her feet a little too quickly and grabbed onto the desk to steady herself.

"You right Susie?" Mark asked.

"Yep...uh...yep. I'm just a....bit tired...sorry. It won't happen again," she mumbled, before slowly following Jonesy to the patrol car. Ordinarily if she was angry she'd have preferred to drive but on this occasion she was thankful to occupy the passenger seat.

Susie and Jonesy sat side by side without uttering a word and a tense silence filled the air. Jonesy shot a look at Susie whilst she stared aimlessly out the window. His eyes were filled with longing, the need to explain what had really happened...but he couldn't find the words. Determined to set things right he pulled the car into an alleyway.

"Susie..." he began.

"Yes?" she replied softly, continuing to look out the window, now at a brick wall.

"Susie, I want to explain," he soothed. "You got it wrong before."

"Did I?" she mumbled sarcastically, not moving her gaze.

"Yes, I would never do that to you, you understand? Susie, I really care about you," he said to the back of her head.

"Okay," she muttered.

"Look at me," he prompted, but she didn't move. He leaned closer and turned her face gently towards him with his hand. He looked at her and sadly noted that her eyes were again, filled with tears. When Jonesy didn't move away Susie slowly lifted her eyes up and met his gaze. They lingered there for a moment, not moving, but when a stray tear rolled down Susie's cheek Jonesy brushed it away with his other hand. He cupped her face in his hands and leaned in and kissed her gently. Susie closed her eyes and kissed him back. She felt a fluttery feeling in her stomach that hadn't been there last night. Last night had been full of lust but being with Jonesy now was different. He was gentle and held her like she was special. She reached up and touched his cheek and he slipped his arm around her waist. She savoured the moment but after a few minutes they began to get more and more passionate. Jonesy fumbled with her police shirt and slipped his hand up her back. Susie gasped when he first made contact with her skin and tried to lean in closer but her seatbelt stopped her.

"Allow me," Jonesy smiled cheekily, undoing it and pulling her over to his side so she was on top of him. They each unbuttoned each others shirts and discarded them on the passenger seat. Jonesy reached up to undo the clasp on Susie's bra when he saw a figure approaching the vehicle in the rear-view mirror. It was Tony Timms.


	5. The Tension and The Sparl: Part 5

"Suse...Suse!" Jonesy said urgently.

"What?" she asked, continuing to kiss him.

"Tony...Tony Timms...!" he said between kisses.

"What about him?" she exclaimed in surprise.

"He's...here now...coming...towards us!" Jonesy muttered.

"What...uh...oh my god...what should we..."

"Quick...get in the back seat...pass my shirt..."

Jonesy hurriedly put his arm through his sleeve but it only came up to his elbow, it was Susie's...they'd gotten mixed up.

"Jonesy..." Susie said, and held out his shirt to swap with her.

Tap tap!

"Hello, officers," Tony exclaimed. "You look a little flushed."

"Hi Tony," Jonesy muttered, tucking his shirt in. "Hey...eyes off." Tony was eyeing Susie in the backseat who was struggling to button her shirt up over her bra.

"Sorry, so what were you two doing in here?" he smiled unapologetically.

"None of your busi..."Jonesy began.

"Uh...actually Tony," Susie explained. "We were out on call and got a bit wet so we just popped down here to get changed."

"Together?" he winked. "Gotcha."

"I don't know what your insinuating but you've got it wrong," Jonesy snapped.

"What he means to say," Susie continued. "Is that we're all friends here and we have a good professional relationship. We just popped down here to get changed out of convenience, probably not the best idea but hey."

"I see," Tony said, unconvinced.

"Perhaps we should just forget the whole thing," she said, smiling sweetly at him.

"I might just have a word to Tom all the same..."

"Well we wouldn't want to do that would we Tony?" Susie asked, stepping graciously out of the car and turning to face him.

"Why...w...why not?" he stuttered.

"I wouldn't want anyone getting the idea that I was interested in Constable Jones when there's actually another person I'm considering," she said, staring intently at him and smiling. "Perhaps we will see you later on at the pub?"

"Um...sure...yep...sure!" Tony stuttered, as Jonesy reversed the patrol car out of alleyway and back onto the road.

"Your as cunning as a fox," Jonesy remarked.

"Only when it comes to something I want," she replied flirtatiously. He grinned back and she looked down, her face red.

"Perhaps we should continue this later tonight," Jonesy suggested.

"I'd love to..." Susie began.

"But?" he asked.

"Donna," she replied slowly.

"Suse...you know you're the one I want to be with," he said.

"I just don't want to be the other woman...and I never thought I'd be someone who'd initiate an affair with someone in a relationship," she sighed. "I just feel guilty I guess."

"Don't, you haven't done anything wrong. Me and Donna is complicated. The only reason I don't want to tell her is because I'm worried she will start using again," he explained.

"So we have to lie..." she said slowly.

"Susie, I will tell her...when the time is right and when she is back on her feet," he said. "But you're the one I want to be with, okay?" he said. Jonesy pulled the car into the station and switched into 'park.' "We'll talk about this later, yeah?" he said.

"Okay," she said, looking down.

"Hey," he said, tilting her head up. "Come here." He unbuckled his seat belt and put his arms around her. Susie pressed her head against his chest and felt him kiss her hair. Jonesy pulled back briefly and kissed her on the lips before hugging her again.

Tap tap!

"Jones, Raynor...my office...now!" snapped Tom Croyden from outside the passenger window.

In Tom's office...

"I have to say I'm not impressed in the least. Jones, what profession are you in again?"

"The police force, boss," Jonesy replied, humiliated.

"Very good," he said sarcastically. "And what part of your job requirement were you fulfilling in the patrol car just then?"

"Uh...we are very sorry about that boss. Susie was feeling upset and i..."

"I saw quite clearly what you were doing, thank you," Tom replied curtly. "Now this refers to both of you. I don't care what you get up to after hours as long as nothing of that calibre takes place during working hours. This is a place of work and I want members to behave professionally and put all their efforts into making the streets safe. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes boss," Jonesy replied.

"Raynor..." Tom asked. "Raynor...are you alright?" Susie was as white as a sheet and looked rather confused.

"Susie?" Jonesy asked. Suddenly her legs crumpled and she fell to the floor.

"Susie," Jonesy cried, kneeling next to her. "Susie...Susie..."


End file.
